One of the Boys
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: She just wanted to be looked at by him as pretty, as hot… and not by one of his boys. Will one summer change that all? TxG Oneshot, Songfic. “One of the Boys” by Katy Perry. Rated “T” for language and suggestive themes.


**One of the Boys**

_**Summary: **_**She just wanted to be looked at by him as pretty, as hot… and not by one of his boys. Will one summer change that all? TxG Oneshot, Songfic. "One of the Boys" by Katy Perry. Rated "T" for language and suggestive themes.**

"So, Gabs… wanna come over after school with the guys to play on my X-box?"

"Um… sure… why not." I wasn't paying any attention to anything Troy was trying to say to me. Instead, I was looking at Sharpay by the end of the hallway. No, I was not a lesbian. I always wanted to look like her. I always wanted to be like her. She was every guy's dream at East High. She stole all the boys' hearts… including Troy Bolton's. I always desperately liked Troy Bolton. I desperately wanted him to like me back. But unfortunately, he only saw me as one of his boys. One of his guys.

_I saw a spider I didn't scream.  
Cuz I can belch the alphabet,  
Just double dog dare me.  
And I chose guitar over ballet.  
And I take these suckers down cuz they just  
get in my way.  
The way you look at me is kinda like a little sister.  
Rubbed by your goodbyes.  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters.  
_

I hated how he looked at me. He looked at me like his sister. Yes… his little sister.

Was it because I acted like a guy all the time? Was it because I would deal with things like a guy? Like when an annoying guy gets in my way of my locker, I would tell him to leave. But if he decided that it would be fun to block my way… they certainly hadn't thought about that twice. I would kick them punch them and I would get sent to the principal's office. Was that why? Or was it because of that time where I was burping the alphabets when Chad dared me to at his house? I just desperately wanted him to like me… or just to notice me as a girl. What should I do?

_So I don't wanna be one of the boys.  
One of your guys.  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be one of the girls.  
Pretty in pearls.  
Not one of the boys._

Two weeks had gone by and today was the last day of school. Summer was coming along soon enough for me. And I had my plan in mind, ready to blast off.

"Gabs… I'm spending my entire summer at my Grandparents'. I know… it sucks."

I fake frowned at his news. I actually wanted to get myself away for the summer, so Troy wouldn't be seeing me. I wanted to surprise him when I come back. But now… he was going away which was even better. "Man… that sucks." I acted sad.

"I know. It freakin' sucks. But I'll text and call… maybe we can talk about the upcoming games?" He flashed his masculine smile at me.

"Yeah… of course." I smiled back slightly.

"Alright… I'll see you after summer?"

"Bet on it." I gave him a usual hug… but this time I totally melted into it. I should be getting hugs like these from Troy as a boyfriend… but instead, I was just getting a friend to friend hug.

He pulled away before we bumped our fists.

"See ya!" He walked away from me and towards the school exit. It was the end of the school day and the end of the school year, so everyone was either gone or still at their lockers. I spotted Sharpay at her locker. Maybe I could get a little help from her? I mean… I wasn't exactly friends with her but maybe she could help me girl up?

I walked up to the blonde turned brunette who had a tight black miniskirt, strappy heels on, and a dark blue blouse and a blue barrette in her wavy locks. Sharpay use to be a blonde. But she wanted to go more natural with her colors so now, she was a brunette.

"Hi…" I smiled politely at her.  
"Oh… hey." Sharpay smiled back. "Aren't you one of Troy's friends?"

"Yeah… I'm Gabriella. And I know you're Sharpay." I introduced myself to her for the first time.

"Of course… you know me. Everyone does. And yes, I know you too. Troy talks about how good you are at running and basketball and how you beat him all the time." Sharpay seemed pretty welcoming at my presence. I thought she was the stereotype bitch that ruled all the boys' in high school… but she was nicer than I thought she would be.

"Really?" I hope she didn't see my cheek glowed pink a little.

"Oh yeah… tons of things he tells me about you." Sharpay closed her locker after grabbing her pink bag out of her locker. "So what is it that you need?"

"Um… I was hoping… maybe you could help girl-ing me up this summer?"

Sharpay seemed astonished at my question. But her glossy lips formed a smile before answering. "Sure. We could go shopping together this weekend or something."

"Really? You would go with me?" I grinned big. She actually considered my idea.

"Why not? Honestly, you are probably one of the most good-looking girls to attend East High… not in a lesbian way though. Just stating some facts. I think that the way you dress yourself in jerseys and basketball shorts is a total waste of your good looks. No offense or anything. So I would love to help." She started walking toward the school exit slowly with me following.

"You are so nice, Sharpay! I owe you so much!" I smiled again at her.

"Please, hun, call me Shar." She insisted. "And here's my number…" Sharpay motioned for me to get out my phone. I obeyed and grabbed my phone out of my _Think Green _bag. She typed in her phone number and name into my phone with her manicured fingers.

"Anytime this weekend… if you're free. Call me and I'll pick you up to shop. I have special store discount cards for a lot of great shops… but still, bring enough money." She walked faster as we stepped outside of the building. "I gotta go… but I'll hopefully see you this weekend." Sharpay waved at me and walked off to her car.

Sharpay was much nicer than I thought she would be… she was actually really outgoing and not at all like a whore or a slut. If you were wondering if Sharpay still had Troy's heart… then no. They broke up a week ago. And Sharpay had moved on already. That was why it was the perfect opportunity for me to ask Sharpay for this one favor.

Now… my plan was in action.

--

Over the weekend, Sharpay brought me to tons of stores and I spent tons of money. I also bought makeup, nail polish, and a curler and flat iron.

One week after the summer had started, Troy gave me his first call since he had been out of school.

"Gabi?" Troy's admirable voice spoke through my cell phone.

"Hey! How's your grandparents' so far?" I was so excited to finally hear his voice. I missed him so much… already.

"Man… they're so old fashion. But they're nice like always."

"I know what you mean." I slid the razor up my legs carefully. I didn't really shave my legs too much. But part of being a girl is to shave daily, right?

_So over the summer something changed.  
I started reading Seventeen  
and shaving my legs.  
And I study the Lolita religiously. _

I also borrowed a stack of Cosmopolitan, Cosmo Girl, and Seventeen magazines from Sharpay. I was studying them like textbooks. As if I was going to have a test on "Tips for More Pleasurable Sex", "Have Sexy Legs in just Two Days!", or "How to Decide the Right Makeup for Your Skin Tone" and et cetera. I didn't like the content they talked about in the magazine too much at first. But I forced myself into them and I started to find them more interesting. Maybe it was because I was starting to sink into the girl that I was slowly becoming.

Anyway, back to the phone conversation with Troy…

"So, Gabi… what have you been doing?" He seemed to have relocated into a more quiet and probably more private space.

"Um… I've been busy with chores and stuff…" I lied pathetically just when the razor left a cut on my mid-thigh. It wasn't too deep. But it hurt at the moment.

"Shit!" I cursed to myself, but I wasn't soft enough so Troy heard it through the phone.

"What'd you do now?" Troy probably assumed I did something stupid or clumsy.

"Nothing… I nearly tripped on the stairs." I was _such_ a pathetic liar.

"You haven't changed at all… same clumsy Gabi." He had just _no_ idea. I actually changed a lot over the past week. I bought a lot of new clothes like miniskirts, heels, wedges, dresses, skinny jeans, blouses, hair accessories and et cetera.

"Yeah… I gotta go, Troy. My mom is getting pissed off. I'm suppose to be vacuuming." Lies just wouldn't stop rolling off my tongue.

"Okay." The emotions in his voice changeless. "I'll call Chad now. Have fun." He hung up.

--

Time flew by quick… and it was finally the first day of school.

I made friends with Sharpay over the summer. She was a really nice person. Not at all the stereotype I was expecting. Never in a million years have I thought that I could ever be compared to the glamorous and alluring Sharpay. But the exact same happened when I walked down the halls of East High for the first day of Senior year.

I felt like a saint. I was walking beside Sharpay who was definitely a saint to the East High boys.

I was so eager to see Troy's reaction to my transformation over the summer. I walked farther down the hallway, until I reached Troy's locker…

_And I walked right in school and caught you staring at me.  
Cuz I know what you know.  
But now your gonna have to take a number  
__Its ok.  
Maybe one day.  
But not until I get my diamond ring.  
_

He stared at me. Yes… he stared at me while gaping in surprise. For once in high school, I actually felt confident about my looks. I had on a purple mini dress with thin straps that was above knee length. I was wearing black, shiny pumps to match with, that I learned to walk in a couple weeks back.

_Cuz I don't wanna be one of the boys.  
One of your guys.  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight.  
I just wanna be a homecoming queen  
Not one of the boys.  
__Pin up poster dream,  
__And not, one of the boys…  
_

I approached my locker and gave Sharpay a hug before she headed off to her locker and her other friends. That was when Troy loomed up to me as if I was some kind of toxic chemical.

Troy stuttered, still shocked at my new image. "You look so different."

"Is that good?" I questioned him while I checked my makeup in the mirror. Sharpay taught me how to do the smoky eye last week.

"Oh… yeah, trust me, it's great." I could feel that Troy was scanning me up and down.

I turned around and met his gaze. I still had to look up even though I was wearing heels since I was only five-foot-one with a very petite figure. "I'll see you in Physics." I said confidently. "Bye." I waved a goodbye after grabbing some of my books out of my locker and walking away.

As I walked down the hall, one of the skaters just jumped out of nowhere. "Hey there…"

"Hi." I smiled at him. For once, a guy actually approached me.

"I was wondering… are you new here?" He grabbed his skateboard with him and walked beside me.

"No… I've been here since elementary school." I realized just how invisible to boys I was before.

"Oh…" He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella." I informed him.

"Gabriela Johnson? You dyed your hair dark brown?" He mentioned one of the cheerleaders at our school.

"No…" I never thought I would look anything like her. Gabriela Johnson was a blonde. "I'm not Gabriela Johnson… I'm Gabriella Montez." I corrected him.

"Montez…" He thought for a moment or two. "Never heard of you before."

I sighed. "I look completely different last year… that's probably why." I walked away.

But the skater stopped my tracks. "There's this start of school party tonight… everyone's going… I'm pretty sure you've heard of it already. I would like to see you there." He smirked. Hm… I didn't hear anything about that party. I was for sure going now that he told me. Troy Bolton was going to be there. He went to all the parties that were big. And this one sounded like a big hit.

"I'm Jacob, by the way." He had the biggest smirk on his face before walking away.

Before lunch, I met up with Sharpay and asked her about the party. She told me that she forgot to remind me about it. The party was at one of the football player's house, George Miller's house. Sharpay said that she would come pick me up around six-thirty.

--

Hours of the school day had passed. I saw Troy in Physics, he was still stuttering every time he talked to me. I felt like a goddess for the entire school day, the boys who knew me before seemed to be stunned about my transformation, for the ones that didn't know me before, they kept thinking that I was a new girl.

Sharpay hitched me a ride back home before I changed into sweats and did some homework. After I have completed homework, party was the only thing on my mind.

I looked through my closet and found the perfect miniskirt that Sharpay gave me. It was short, and black. I also bought this red spaghetti strapped top that looked great with it. I put liquid eyeliner on my top eyelid and some mascara. I decided not to do it too dramatic. I put on some red lipstick on and put some light moose in my curls. I looked into my mirror, I had to admit, I looked hot. I was glad that my mom wasn't home yet. If she saw me looking like this, she'd think that I was a part time hooker at night. I looked out my window to see Sharpay's car just arriving and parking onto my driveway. I sprinted down the stairs with a pair of black pumps with a bow on it, that were three inches tall. Sharpay honked as I opened the front door to advance into her car. I walked bare feet into her car while holding my heels with my right hand. I got in the passenger side of the car while Sharpay greeted me. "Hey Gabs." She backed out of my driveway slowly. "This is my friend Taylor in the back." Sharpay said while looking at the rearview mirror to back up.

"Hi Taylor." I greeted Taylor with a smile as I slipped my heels on. "I'm Gabriella."

"I know. Sharpay told me a lot about you." Taylor replied casually. The entire ride was quiet except for the radio.

When we arrived, the three of us headed into the household. Stepping inside the household was like advancing towards madness. Music was playing loudly and food was scattered on the floor. This football player, George Miller was rich and spoiled rotten with new cars, computers, and cell phones.

Sharpay immediately spotted her new boyfriend, Danny, and rushed over to him. So now I was left with Taylor. Taylor was decent looking, dark skin, and appears to be somewhat timid.

"Taylor?" I asked for her attention.

"Yeah?" She smiled at me.

"Do you have a… boyfriend?" I tried to make conversations with her.

"No… but I really like this one guy." She sighed.

"Oh… ok." My eyes were wandering around until I found Troy. He was in a plaid long sleeved shirt where his buttons were left undone. Inside that shirt, he had a sexy V-neck white shirt that gave people a peak to his toned chest. He had his straight jeans on and his Converses on. He looked so casual but so sexy.

I was no longer paying attention to what Taylor was saying, because now, I was advancing towards Troy. Taylor seemed to have followed me.

"Hey…" I greeted Troy casually.

"Oh… what's up… Gabs…" He looked like he was stuttering… again. And he was trying hard just to keep a straight face.

His eyes wandered down my body. But as they went back up, they stopped at my chest. Where my cleavage was nicely exposed. I was starting to feel awkward and was about to flush. But I didn't… I couldn't. Sharpay taught me that if I flush, guys would think that I was an easy apple on the bottom of the tree. She said that I had to have class. I had to keep a straight face when approaching a guy. If he compliments you, do not blush but just say thanks and smile. She said that girls couldn't throw themselves at a guy, that makes you an apple that fell down the tree, which was easy to pick up and eat. You had to be the apple on the very top, the one that was hard to get.

I smiled at him lightheartedly while Chad advanced towards Troy. "Hey man! Check out those new chicks over there!" He didn't seem to notice me while I directed for an apple martini.

I took my drink and turned back to face Troy. "Have fun with those new girls than." I felt a sudden rush of jealousy even though Troy didn't agree with Chad.

I was walking away from Troy and Chad before I heard, "Oh my fucking lord… was that Gabi?" I swore that was Zeke who just commented on my appearance.

"My god… that _is_…" Chad joined in as I recognized their voices.

I heard footsteps running after me when I walked away. I didn't bother to look until that person was right beside me.

"Gabi!" I heard Troy's appealing voice call my name. I immediately turned around to distinguish that gorgeous face of his and while lacking no emotions on my face whatsoever.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you're signing up for the girls' volleyball team or something…" He was looking towards the ground, as if he was telling some pitiful lie.

"No…" I shook my head. "Not in these heels at least." I clicked my heels onto the floor purposely.

"Right…" His eyes wandered off to look at my pumps. "Um… you look amazing." Troy added another comment.

"Thanks." My heart seemed to flutter. Troy complimented me. I couldn't help but just blush. I completely forgot about what Sharpay had said before about that analogy from girls to apples.

"Do you want to talk… in somewhere more private?" He offered. "I haven't talked and welcomed you back to school properly this morning."

"Sure." I smiled as we went up to what seems like a guest room that was empty. I didn't get exactly why he wanted to talk to me… privately. But I wouldn't pass on any chance to talk to Troy, privately.

"I was just wondering… why?" Troy sat down on the bed after locking the door so we wouldn't be interrupted.

"Why… what?" I acted confused. I was pretty sure that he was asking about why I had changed my appearance over the summer.

"The way you dress? Your makeup?" He asked in full curiosity. "I mean… I don't think it's bad or anything that you look different now, just why? And why did you decide to surprise me?"

My face faltered a little. This was something hard to admit to Troy. "Because I just wanted you to treat me like a girl." This was exactly why I decided to readjust my entire image. I just admitted everything to Troy. Why was he such a great force? He could make me tell lies, and tell the truth just so easily.

"Gabriella… I _do_ treat you like a girl. You're one of my best friends… I just don't understand why you changed all of a sudden!" Troy seemed offended by me. I didn't mean to offend him in any way. I was just stating the truth and exactly how I feel. He looked like as if his ego was bankrupted.

"I changed because I'm tired of the way people look at me! I'm tired of how everyone thinks I'm another boy. And I'm not, Troy! Believe me, every girl, no matter who she is, would always have princess fantasies when they were little." I retorted as I stood up from sitting on the bed. "Every girl wants a prince charming… even though it's quite impossible that someday a prince will sweep me off my feet and carry me onto their horse, being one of the boys just lowers any chance of having any type of relationships… at all." I paused to breathe. "I don't want to be a weed. I want to be a flower, Troy. I want people to look at me because I was well-dressed, and clean. Not because I was covered in dirt after a soccer game!"

_I wanna be a flower  
not a dirty weed.  
I wanna smell like roses  
not a baseball team.  
And I swear maybe one day.  
Your gonna wanna make out make out make out with me _

Troy just stared at me with his eyes widened. "Wow… I didn't know that." He gulped at my emotionally-structured-speech.

"I'm not surprised." I looked down. "But the main reason why I changed…" I continued on my speech. "It was because I wanted _you_ to look at me like a girl. I wanted _you _to think I'm pretty… to think I'm attractive and alluring." My eyes wandered back up and met Troy's ocean blue ones.

_(Don't wanna be)  
Don't wanna be  
(Don't wanna be)  
Don't wanna be  
(Don't wanna be) _

He bit his bottom lip as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You _are_ attractive, you _are_ pretty, Gabi." Troy said truthfully. "I _do_ think you're alluring… But I guess I was blinded by your sports ability and the fact that you're my best friend… I guess that was why you were one of the boys to me." Troy sighed. "But you are really beautiful, Gabriella… no matter what you wear or if you're covered in dirt or in makeup." He stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and advanced towards where I was standing. "I'm sorry if you felt like a boy instead of a beautiful, hot, and attractive girl."

So Troy actually thought that I was beautiful? Hot? Attractive? And alluring?

"You think I'm beautiful?" I blinked at him.

"Without a doubt." He leaned in to kiss me sweetly on the lips.

I felt a little shocked at his sudden urge. I had kissed guys before but they never meant anything. It was always at a party of hookup games. Sometimes I didn't even know who I was kissing at the party when they were playing some dark kissing game. It was really confusing…

I pulled away from Troy's lips after two or three minutes. "Is that your way of saying that you like me?" I smirked and played it cool again.

"I just hadn't realized it until now." Troy smiled at me. "Your change really struck me. It made me realize just how good you look and how uncomfortable I got when you just left me at the bar table. And how you made me stutter. And how you made me feel awkward when a couple of guys at school checked you out."

I gave him a cunning grin. "You're jealous!"

"Am not!" Why do guys like to hide the fact that they're jealous? It was really not necessary. _Guys and their large egos._

He leaned down to kiss me again, our tongues danced as I moved him towards the bed… Troy sat down slowly as I climbed on top of his chest. Our lips were still attached until the door slammed open. _Obviously, the lock was broken._

What a coincidence… Chad and Taylor, kissing… almost sex.

"This room is taken." Troy snapped at his friend.

"Oh… shit… you and Gabi?" Chad amplified his brown eyes at Troy.

"Yeah… now leave." Troy ordered.

Chad looked like he had just saw a horror movie after him and Taylor exited the room to another empty one.

But he'll get over it.

Troy returned to kissing me…

In between kisses, he started to speak… "Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." I smiled into his kiss. I was right… one day he _would_ want to make out with me.

_Cuz I don't wanna be one of the boys.  
One of your guys.  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight.  
I just wanna be a homecoming queen  
Not one of the boys.  
__Pin up poster dream,  
__And not, one of the boys…_

**A/N: Alright… this took me almost two months to complete! Phew! It was pretty long and complex. Again, the song is called "One of the Boys" by Katy Perry. I'll put a link on my profile for you guys to take a listen. The song inspired me to write this. I hope you liked it. It took me so long because I had another story, "Summer Addiction" if you liked this one, check out that one too! And I also have a life to balance outside the internet. Lol. Please review! I brighten up every time I get a review! :D**

**And please buy a ticket to watch "Bandslam"! I just cannot believe how many people haven't even seen the movie and are thinking that it sucks! It doesn't! It was actually much better than what I expected it to be! And really amazing! PLEASE SUPPORT VANESSA HUDGENS and buy a ticket with your friends to see the movie! The music is amazing in the movie! :O Help V-Hud top the box office!**

**Natalie.**


End file.
